Polarities
by Saxzer
Summary: Terra Force XIII 'Twin Sky' Challenge. Sora and Vanitas, the lovely children of Zack and Aerith Fair. Twins. Different Atittude but there's only one thing they share. How they rely and care for each other's back. Family AU.
1. Tattoos

Twin Sky Challenge by Terra Force XIII

A/N: Hi! I am back! Gosh I miss my Kingdom Hearts fandom. It's been like 4 years since I've made a fanfic out of them. I've been a lot of VaniSo fics especially those challenges takers. I adore the 'Polar Reflections' and it was the best and I was like "HEY WHY DONT I GIVE IT A SHOT?"

This is my attempt to this 50 drabbles. R & R guys

||Tattoos||

The Fair twins went towards the tattoo shop near the neighborhood without their parents knowing where they were.

"Are you really going to do this?" said the older twin. Sora, the younger one glared at the raven-haired brother saying that there's no backing out now. Of course this was done because of a bet he and the Strife twin Roxas. This was ridiculous at some point but then the two of them acted like it was such a big deal.

"Stop being a prick, Vani! This will determine that I am better than Roxas," Sora said thus Vanitas just rolled his eyes taking the doorknob of the said establishment to get this done.

"I am not saving your sorry ass if Mom saw that." Vanitas added, taking his seat while Sora went to the chair and ready himself for the pain- I meant for the tattoo inking.

-At their house-

"Were home!" the twins said in unison. Their mother, Aerith greeted them at the door saying that dinner should be ready in a minute when she saw a black scribbling on Sora's arm.

"Sora. Sleeves. Now." Aerith ordered while Vanitas already knew what was going to happen as he slowly crept away from the scene, towards the stairs. Sora gasped, didn't even know what was happening and he knows the tone of their Mother whenever she's angry. His hands was sweating a lot as he did what he was ordered to do, revealing his newly inscribed emblem tattoo.

"SORA SKY FAIR!" Aerith angrily said to his brunette child. Vanitas on the other had was already dozing off of his bed listening to their mother scolding his younger.

"Idiot,"


	2. Rivals

A/N: Hi guys! So how did you like my Vaniso challenge attempt? I just did this because really I just missed so much of my Kingdom Hearts. The last KH I've ever played was BBS and I did not finish it. Right now I'm having a lot of money problems because problems at home.

For now let's make this another drabble. I want a kid! KH so I hope you enjoy~

||Rivals||

The Fair twins were having their time at the beach together with their Mom and Dad since they've agreed on having a day off.

"Don't stay far away okay?" their father, Zack shouted at their twins as they nodded in agreement where they went towards the sandy part of the beach. The brunette Fair was holding a tin can out his hands saying, "Vani! Let's play 'kick the can'!" placing the object on the center part of place, writing sphere around it. This was their favorite game (really, this was Vanitas's kind of game). The black-haired twin produced a sneer grin on his face kicking the tin can towards his younger brother.

The rally went on and on when Vanitas kicked it a little too hard away from Sora.

"Ow!" a voice shouted. The Fair twins decided to have a look at it. Turns out that it was a set of twins, identical just like them but really you can't just seem to tell who's who. The blonde kid who's rubbing the back of his head turned his back at the Fair twins, most especially towards Vanitas. He was glaring at the raven-haired kid pointing his little finger at him.

"You!" said the blonde kid.

"Now, now Roxas," said the other blonde kid calming his blonde twin, "Dad said not do something bad."

"Yeah. We're sorry about that. Vani didn't mean to," Sora explained but the blonde kid, Roxas wasn't taking their apology to the heart and was still glaring at Vanitas, starting a 'death glare staring' competition between the two of the kids. Aerith and Zack were enjoying themselves away that they didn't realize that their twins were nowhere to be found. Now… they'd panicked when they heard mushy voices coming from farthest part of the beach. They went to the commotion and saw their lovely twins arguing with another twins, but both blondies.

"Sora! Vanitas! Didn't I say that not to go fa—" Zack couldn't finish his sentence when seeing his best friend, Cloud Strife on the scene, only to notice that the two blonde twins resembles Cloud. Aerith chuckles teasing that the two were 'Cloud replicas'.

"Twins?" said Aerith. Cloud nodded asking the children the fuss is about.

"That kid threw a can at me, Dad!" Roxas was still angry about the boo-boo he got at the tin can.

The raven-haired Fair snapped, "I said that it was an accident!" gritting his teeth, on the other hand, Sora was crying.

"Vani is scary! UWAAAAHHH"

"Quiet you crybaby!" Roxas and Vanitas said in unison making the two of them glare at each other intensely making the older Strife twin gasped at his brother's reaction.

"I'm the only one who can bully him!" said Vanitas, "Says who?" added Roxas.

The older Fair stepped forward, "says ME!" and with that he tackled Roxas on the ground doing a 'kid's fight' right in front of their parents. The two fathers sighed, grabbing their respective child.

"Alright Vanitas, no more beach time for you"

"Let go!" Vanitas squirmed to get free from his father's clutches while Roxas couldn't even move with his father's big arms. "Let me go, Dad! I will destroy him!"

"No. It's time for us to go home. Your mother would be very angry to hear this," Cloud said as Roxas' face turned pale like he wasn't even going to argue with their Dad. Ventus gripped on Cloud's shirt tightly as they left the area.

"Bye bye, Uncle Cloud," Sora waved his hand at the retreating figures while his raven-haired twin was still shouting a "I will kill you!" phrase. Aerith chuckled still holding his brunette child comforting the weeping Sora. 

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! That was so long. I didn't know what happened. I can imagine this scene though.<strong>


	3. Laugh

A/N: Hi! I think I'm doing a pretty good job in doing this.

Anyway… this chapter makes me want to giggle. So I said that I haven't finished BBS right? Well yeah. The only I ever finished was on Ventus' story so I when I heard Vanitas laugh again. OHMYGOD I cannot contain my feels. I love his laugh. Anyway…Thank you HJO for giving your voice to Sora and Vanitas.

R & R guys.

||Laugh||

Vanitas never laughs. In fact, no one in his family ever saw the raven hair's laughter. Even his own twin brother couldn't get him to manage to giggle, sure he can grin and smile but you will never hear him laughing which is a big question for Sora.

"Hey Vanitas," Sora asked tapping his hands on his older twin's desk which just annoys him to the core.

"If you're just going to annoy the hell out of me, idiot then leave." Not bothering to look at Sora and was deeply attached to the book he was reading.

"How come you never laugh?" that made Vanitas pause on his reading, looking at his twin's face. He wasn't his intention to make the older Fair annoyed but he was just curious and didn't know that it was like a taboo to him.

"That's because there's nothing funny to laugh at. Now Leave. Right now." As he went back to his reading, gesturing his hand to the door, pertaining for Sora to leave his room.

_There's no way_, Sora mumbled in his thoughts. _There's gotta be something that can make Vani laugh. _Somehow the younger Fair made it such a big deal that he couldn't even get to sleep properly because of thinking about how can he make his twin laugh.

Next morning, Aerith was preparing breakfast and usually Sora would help. But he didn't. Aerith got a little worried so he called Vanitas. "Vanitas can you check up on your twin?" without hesitation, Vanitas climbed upstairs again towards Sora's room. The door was open so he went inside as he saw his brother's figure but his back was only you can see.

"Hey idiot, are yo—" when Sora turn around, he has black circles around his eyes, his hair was such a mess and he has chapped and cracked lips. Vanitas loses his control as he produced a very loud laugh that can be outside. Sora wasn't sure if he's impressed of himself but for some strange reason, he was scared. Vanitas's laugh was scary and maniacally tone like those laughs that villains produce in movies.

"_Holy Unverse!_ I get it now. I can only laugh when you do miserable things to yourself.

"Yes. That's perfect! Keep inflincting misery to yourself, doofus and you'll hear my laugh. Every. Single. Day." As Vanitas retreated Sora's room, still laughing.

_Note to self: Never let Vanitas laugh or all Hell breaks loose. _


	4. Lightnings

A/N: Two chapters in one day! I just finished Blood of Olympus so I was busy and HNGG! It broke me! Dammit Rick Riordan!

||Lightnings||

Boom! The sound of lightning can be heard. It was always this kind of weather that Sora wasn't used to.

"Sora?" Ventus said seeing the younger brunette shivering on the school pavilion.

"Oh. Hi Ven. I'm just waiting for the rain to stop," said Sora. The older Strife decided to join Sora. He asked for the whereabouts of his twin brother.

"Vani's practicing with Axel and the others. You know, for the competition tomorrow."

Ventus decided to ask the question that's bugging inside his head, "You don't like rain?" The brunette Fair nodded, "It's kinda scary. Those Lightnings and Thunder, considering Mom named me after the 'sky'. Vanitas would always hold my hand whenever this kind of weather is occurring." Sora sneer a grin, reminiscing the times when they were children. The older Strife was amused saying that he was jealous and wanted a relationship like that with Roxas.

"That's not true, Ven. Roxas loves you!" he added.

"He may not show it but I know that deep down, Roxas cares for you just like Vani is to me." Holding the delicate hands of Ventus, giving him encouragement because that was the things that Sora is so good at. His words were so powerful that he can convince anyone what he thought of. Ventus smiled, agreeing to Sora's words of encouragement. Just when he heard Roxas's voice, calling out Ventus name.

"Roxy I'm here!" yelled the older Strife at his blonde Twin. The younger Strife ran towards them seeing his twin and Sora.

"Hi Roxas. Are you guys going home now?" They both nodded. Then Roxas said, "Your psycho twin is at the locker room." His face became sour whenever he says Vanitas's name. The guy really can't lighten up whenever Vanitas was on the topic.

The brunette Fair pouted, "Stop calling Vani a psycho, Roxy." Ventus chuckled making his younger twin blushed.

"Well stop calling me Roxy then! Ven, we're leaving," Said Roxas. Gripping his shoulder bag tight and dragging Ventus away from the brunette Fair.

"Roxas you're blushing!" Ventus says, as Roxas was furious. Hiding his face away that Sora wouldn't dare to make fun of. The older Strife waved goodbye at Sora when—

BOOM!CRACK!

"Ahh!" the brunette covered his ears. Thinking that it was just rain and it can't hurt him.

"I knew I'd find you cowering in fear here." The brunette was relieved that his older twin was there. Not worrying about going inside the school grounds again. He was wearing his basketball jersey inside and his school uniform hanging in his shoulders.

"Thank God Vanitas!" tackling his raven twin. Vanitas was pissed, pushing him away from the loving gesture. He wasn't just fond of hugs.

"Never do that again!" the older twin growled. Sora chuckles but he wasn't still fond of the weather.

"Here," Vanitas extend his hand for Sora to hold on. He took it grinning like an idiot.

"You really do care about me," said Sora. Vanitas hid his face.

"Not a word,"


	5. Oath

A/N: To be honest, I don't really do serious fics. Let's try that one. I hope this isn't lousy. Oh! And if you know Project Zero: Crimson Butterfly game, you would recognize the phrases. Enjoy.

||Oath||

_ "We'll always be together right Vani?" said the kid Sora. Vanitas, for a second smiled at his twin brother._

_ "Of course Sora! So long as were together. No one is going to make you cry."_

Vanitas was on the school's shower room and after their tournament with the opposing school which they've won with flying color. Finishing up, he put his clothes on and texted Sora saying to meet him at the school pavilion since the idiot of his twin couldn't go home without any distractions like helping some strangers.

He's too good for his own, Vanitas thought. As he walked at the corridors, he stumbled upon Ventus. The older Strife apologized, saying that he wasn't looking at his way.

"Hey Ventus," the blonde Strife turned, "Have you seen my idiot twin?"

"Sorry no but…" as he put his hand on his chin, remembering something important.

"For all I remembered, Xigbar and Xemnas were inviting him somewhere.

"Aren't they the scho— Oi! Vanitas!" he didn't wait for Ventus to finish his theory as he ran to find his twin. What do they want from him? He was sweating even though he just got out from a decent shower to freshen up. He looked for his brother in every parts of the school.

Caf? No.

Classrooms? No.

Rooftop? No.

Auditorium? Still no sign of Sora.

"Dammit!" screaming to his lungs. His heartbeat was pounding so much. Vanitas isn't like this every day but whenever Sora wasn't informing him on whatever he does. The older Fair was just worried that something bad would happen to his twin. Sure it's not like he is their '_**another Mom'**_ (Aerith) but he was so protective towards his younger twin. Only Sora understood whatever the older Fair is thinking. There's always a twisting pain he can feel through his chest.

"That's not true!" said the voice. It wasn't that far but that was definitely his brunette of a twin's voice. He got up, following the whereabouts of the voice.

"Sora…" Vanitas mumbled.

"Vanitas would never be part of your club! He may be a bully but he never hurts people without any reason!" his voice was getting louder and it came from the Principal's office. Well… he wasn't really expecting that they would hide in here.

"Your twin is our goal. You are the one who is holding him back in joining our side," said a creepy low toned voice which Vanitas recognized, Xemnas. He was at the door, he wasn't ready to open the door. Yet.

"Because of your goody-good deeds, So-ra he can't join us. Meaning that he's still the twin you're looking up too. Brave and not fear of anything which is exactly the opposite of what he is. We know him more than you do." Another voice, Xigbar.

"No! I won't let you make Vani do things!

"I'll fight even if I have to!"

Which make the two seniors laughed at what Sora said.

"Let's see if have what it takes then, puny Sora." Vanitas knew what would happen next. He's going to punch Sora. Before that happens, the older Fair opened the knob taking the hit from Sora with his fist.

"Don't you…" with such force, Xigbar's hand was getting numb. He was in pain while Xemnas on the other hand, didn't dare to move from his place.

"Vani…" Sora was staring at his twin brother.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Sora!" Fists went flying. The younger Fair was scared. He was scared whenever Vanitas was acting like a pyscho killer that will kill anyone in his way. He couldn't watch what was going, closing his eyes shut.

"Hey… It's over." Vanitas tried to wake Sora up. Xemnas and Xigbar was nowhere at the scene but the raven-haired Fair's face was bruised and eyes half-closed. He even has a bloody nose on his face!

"Vani!" as Sora tackled the bruised twin. Vanitas wailed, asking him to let him go but the brunette wouldn't listen.

"Oh Vani! Vani! Vani don't you ever dare scare me like that again!"

"Yeah… I get that and I told you to not go with strangers you barely even know!

I promise to you that no one would ever harm you right?"

_He remembered!_

" Don't worry Sora. I'm here for you. Always. "


	6. Halloween

A/N: I'm late! Belated Happy Halloween though it's not really much of a big deal in my country like the day of the spirits (Nov. 1st) Might have some fluff pairings.

||Halloween||

It was the time of the year where kids are dressed up as monsters or anything that is _not you. _It's Halloween! But really this is the time where tooth decays and a very happy dentist make lots and lots of money. Sora and the others agreed to do the traditional 'trick-or-treat' and meet to the plaza.

"Isn't this great Vani? Look. We're vampires!" Sora said showing off his costume to his raven twin. They had the exact costume so Vanitas didn't know why the brunette wanted to do that in the first place. Well… he wasn't happy to go around trick-or-treating with anyone especially with other people he doesn't even hang out with. It was fine for him if the neighbors would think of him as EMO but he didn't like people talking behind his back.

They reached the plaza and saw Riku, Kairi, the Strife twins, Namine and a mysterious raven haired girl they've never met before. Kairi called them. Every single one was dressed differently except for the Fair and Strife twins though, they look exactly the same. Riku was a rockstar zombie while Kairi and Namine were witches. The Strife twins were also dressed up as the Mario and Luigi with matching mustaches. The girl with jet-black hair was a female werewolf.

"Who's she Kairi? I've never seen her before." Sora was the one who asked since his twin brother was staring at the girl intensely.

"Oh!" Kairi exclaimed, "This is Xion. She's a far relative of me and Namine." The girl, Xion bowed introducing herself. "I'm Xion. Please take care of me."

"Cool costumes, Sora and Vanitas," said Ventus, appreciating the Fair twins clothing. They were old century vampires matching fangs and a freakishly red cape draped on their shoulders.

"Would've been _our _costume if someone didn't messed up." Roxas complained hinting at his older twin. The older Fair pouted.

"Knock it off you two! So were all here. Let's split up and start this night," said Riku. The raven Fair wasn't listening still staring at Xion making her uncomfortable."

"I-is there something wrong with my face?" she asked hiding her flustered face away from Vanitas. For once he looked away without answering the raven beauty.

They divided themselves into two groups; Sora, Ventus, Kairi and Namine on group one and Riku, Vanitas and Xion on the other group.

"Hey! We're short on a person and why is Xion the only girl in our group?!" Roxas complained while he was glaring at his older brother having to hang out with his girlfriend.

"Stop complaining Roxas and besides…" the older Fair inched himself closer to Namine, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'll take good care of your girlfriend for a while.

"Meet us here after midnight alright?" now Sora was the one who said leading them away from Vanitas's group.

"Ventus I swear!" he shouted. "I can't believe I'm grouped up with you." The younger Fair wasn't pleased one being together with Vanitas. The raven Fair couldn't agree more but he shoved it off to get started on this activity.

"Come on guys." Riku ordered and they lead them away towards their first house.

-At Midnight-

"So how much candy did you guys get?" Kairi asked. Their basket was overwhelming with sweets, candies and more candies while Riku and the others well, they just got the right amount.

"Here, Roxas. I'll give some to you. I'm not really fond of chocolates." Namine was scooping her mouthful of sweet onto Roxas's basket. The blonde twin blushed thanking his wonderful girlfriend. Vanitas then saw Xion's expression. She was smiling and grinning at her cousin's friends. Kairi asked if she had fun hanging out with them. The raven beauty nodded saying that she had a wonderful time even though she had the least treats of all of them.

"Doofus! We are going home." Vanitas ordered dropping his basket at Xion's feet. Everyone was surprised, even Xion is. "But this is?"

"Don't need 'em!" Vanitas replied. Sora rushed toward his brother. The brunette left their friends. This was a first but there was no way that the raven-haired Fair would be so kind to anyone let alone some he just met in one day before Sora realized what was happening.

"You're crushing Xion!" as he continuously poking his twin brother like this was good news.

"One word and I'll kill you."


	7. Clothes

A/N: I'm having really fun with the drabbles. Thanks a lot guys for the reviews. More fluff VanShion.

||Clothes||

Rain poured on the sky while Sora and Vanitas was on their way to school. At the school gates, they've already been scolded by the P.E teacher, Aeleus saying that to change their soaking uniforms into dry ones. On their lockers, Vanitas produced his P.E uniform while his twin was throwing everything inside his locker but no uniform.

"I've got no spare!

"Vanitas help me!" Sora pleaded for his twin brother. The raven twin tsked ignoring the brunette suddenly the girls came together with Xion. Vanitas was staring at the Xion intensely.

"Kairi help me! I don't have any spare P.E inside my lockers." The redhead went to her lockers, opening her locker door before realizing something. Slamming the door shut.

"U-uh! I-I remember now! I don't have my PE!

X-Xion! Didn't you have your PE with you? Can you lend it to Sora for a while?" Kairi blushed and twitching in talking but Vanitas had a quick look on her locker seeing a photo of his brunette twin attached on it.

"Alright. Let me just get my P.E on my locker. Wait here." Xion dashed towards the locker. A few minutes, she was already carrying her uniform in her hands.

"Here, Sora." Xion said lending her uniform to the brunette Fair. _Wait! That's Blackbird P.E and my idiot brother is going to use it. _Before Sora could touch the clothing, Vanitas dragged him away from the scene along with P.E uniform.

"What?! Vani!"

On the classroom, everyone was chattering with their seatmates. The door flew open with the Fair twins on P.E. Class was starting when they got in and went to their respective chairs. Xion was glad that her clothes suits Sora's small figure.

"I'm glad it fits you, Sora." Xion whispered trying not to get caught with the teacher writing something on the board. The brunette Fair had a sour expression, whether or not to tell the truth.

"This is Vanitas uniform that I'm wearing, Xion. Yours was the one Vani is wearing."

"W-what!?" Blackbird gasped making a scene on the classroom. She took a quick glance on Vanitas. Thinking that her P.E uniform was been wearing by last person she thinks made her face red.

"Ms. Black! Detention for you!"

**Aww…. Poor Xion. **


	8. Fever

||Fever||

Vanitas wasn't feeling well. In fact his whole body was aching and he had trouble breathing. Staggering coming downstairs, his head was spinning in circles.

"No way…" he mumbled. His vision is getting blurry and double-seeing things. The raven-haired Fair wasn't a sickly child more like he's immune to it.

Sora is sipping a hot chocolate drink their mother, Aerith made while Zack was busy on his morning paper.

"Good Morning, Vani!" Sora greeted. Vanitas nodded but still wasn't in the mood. Acknowledging the brunette's greeting, Vanitas 's face was paler and paler than his skin color and was sweating and panting a lot. He got worried asking his twin if he's really alright.

"I'm fi—" Vanitas slumped on the table making a sound. Zack was startled but was the first one who noticed his older son's condition. Checking the raven Fair's temperature had in fact a fever. "Aerith!" said Zack, "Vanitas has a fever!" informing his wife. Together they grabbed their older child into his room.

"It seems that your brother can't go to school with you." Aerith said cleansing Vanitas's forehead with soaked damp cloth. He wasn't even looking good, hence the breathing part. "Can't I just ditch school for one day and take care of Vani?" Sora demanded looking at his twin brother. Just by looking at Vanitas makes Sora's heart shatter. He can't help it but he knows that the fever is making Vanitas break him apart.

"Stop crying you idiot," Vanitas looked at his brother trying to pronounce every single words he can mutter. "I'm not gonna die. Get your ass ready for school."

"Vanitas langguage. Your twin is right, Sora," their Mother said replacing the warm water into the bowl with cold water. "You better get ready for school. I'll talk to your father about this." Aerith retreated back leaving the two alone.

"Vani…" whispered Sora as his twin was quietly sleeping on his bed.

After Zack dropped off Sora in the school gates, the brunette Fair didn't went inside even though he knew he'll be in trouble with his parents. Vani's in pain right now. That's what matters to me and I need to help him, Sora thought of it thoroughly before doing any unnecessary action. Sora, instead of going to school, went towards a University where his cousin, Terra is studying trying his luck if he can help him with Vanitas's problems. He tried to sneak up the guards so he can get inside but he couldn't. Guards caught the brunette which is more trouble than cutting-off classes.

"Let me go you freaks! I just want to talk to Terra." Sora was struggling to get free from the guards when he heard his cousin's voice. "It's okay. Release him right now," another brunette had said but with a much darker one with spikes different from his.

"Terra what do I do?! Vani is in so much pain! I have to help but I don't know how," the younger brunette cried onto his cousin's shirt. Terra didn't know what to do since he was an only child but he do adore kids like Sora and Vanitas no matter how much the older Fair brother despise him so much. He eased Sora's pain, cooing him that it will be alright but honestly, he wasn't sure.

"Look. I can't really help you right now but if you happen to stumble upon Aqua instead, I'm sure she will agree to help you out in your little problem.

"I'm really sorry, Sora but I have to get back to work. I pray for your brother's safety. Say my 'greetings' to my girlfriend for me." And with that, the older brunette left Sora alone in the school grounds finding a _girlfriend _of Terra that he had never met before.

The brunette Fair heard a woman's voice calling out Terra's name. That must be the girlfriend, he mumbled heading towards the direction of the bluenette woman.

"Are you Aqua? Terra's girlfriend?" asked Sora. The bluenette woman, Aqua nodded but was a little nervous on seeing a new face plus he knows her relationship with the older brunette. "I'm sorry little one but I don't know who you are. Perhaps you're an acquaintance of his?" Sora told her relationship towards Terra and his business as to why Sora is in the University. After a few seconds, Aqua chuckled,

"So he's working again huh?" the brunette saw the pained expression on the bluenette's face. He asked if they both have problems about their relationship.

"No! That's not it, Sora. Besides…" she says but her face was blushing and flustered. Aqua composed herself, making sure that she wasn't having a _**not okay**_ expression.

"I think I know a way to help you with your problem. Come Sora. Let's go to the Home Economic's room."

"Sora Sky Fair! Where in the worlds did you go to?!" Aerith was so upset. She was been informed that Sora didn't go to any of his classes. He explained his part about going to Terra's school but instead her girlfriend helped and taught him on how to make porridge. He is even carrying a container with the cooked food in it.

"I'm really sorry Mom but I just want Vanitas to get better. Can I just give him these?"

"Go. But I'm not with you, young man!" Aerith added.

Sora climbed the stairs and into Vanitas's room where he was still sleeping peacefully. "Vanitas? Are you awake?" the brunette asked not sure if his twin could hear him. "I'm awake. Pipe your voice down." Vanitas slowly opened his eyes to see his brunette brother carrying a container. He could smell something good was in it. Sora showed him the porridge, saying that he made it so the raven-haired twin could get better.

He wasn't really happy about the food. He was more afraid that it would taste bad as he imagined it would be. From his past experiences, Sora has never done something good when it comes to cooking.

"I'd rather eat Mom's cooking. Who knows what you've put in that thing. You might have put poison and kill me." Sora pouted, "That was mean, Vanitas! I made this with my pure heart!" putting the contained on his desk, he stormed out of the room leaving Vanitas alone.

The next day….

"Good Morning Vani!" said Sora. He could see the container where the porridge is was empty. He was glad that his brother had eaten the food and is now better.

"You've finished the whole porridge! I knew you'd eat the food I've cooked for you." The brunette was giddying on his brother's bed. Vanitas shoved him off. "Shut up. It was the only food available,"

Vanitas isn't just used in being grateful to people.


	9. Gratitude

A/N: This is going to be lame but I made an update. I am so excited about Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix. I am so lazy. This one is horrible I think. I'll come up with something great in the next chapter.

||Gratitude||

Sora and Vanitas were talking towards the cafeteria to meet their friends. Sora's to be exact. Vanitas was still upset about the fever that he got last time.

"Come on, Vanitas. Getting sick wasn't so bad. Besides I'm glad that you're better. I couldn't even go to school without you." Vanitas stopped walking after hearing this. He hid his flustered face because it would be embarrassing to admit that he was flattered about what Sora did. It was totally off of his character.

"I even went to Terra's place and seek his guidance," said Sora that caught the raven-haired Fair off guard. "You did not ju—" Too late, Vanitas thought. He heard their cousin's voice calling his younger twin's name. Sora and Vanitas turn around seeing Terra. The older Fair frowned at the older brunette. Terra was the last person that Vanitas wanted to see. He asked if was already better. The younger Fair elbowed his twin brother, "Vani! Be nice to Terra."

"I pretend that I didn't say this but," Vanitas took a deep breath before speaking up again. "Thank you for worrying and letting Sora meet your stupid girlfriend and helping him to make that food."

Terra was offended when he said 'stupid girlfriend' but composed himself for the sake of truce. Just Once. "You're welcome, Vanitas" looking at his watch, he bid his farewell to the Fair twins saying that he was asked by Aqua to see if Vanitas was better and he needs to get back on his paperwork on his project. When the older brunette was far-away with them as possible, Vanitas stepped on Sora's feet causing the brunette to scream.

"That was for you for seeking help on that ape!" still crushing Sora's foot.

"Ow! But Terra's our cousin! Stop Vani!"

Vanitas ignored Sora heading ahead towards the cafeteria. For once in his life he had said 'thank you' to the person he hated the most in the word.

_Seems like my world is going to an end._


	10. Sleepovers

A/N: Sorry for the long absence.

|| Sleepovers ||

Zack and Aerith were on a top-secret mission. They couldn't just let their twins be in charge of the house since they were still irresponsible, pun intended only for Sora. They decided to trust their twins to the Strife's, since the _man _in the household was also away from work. Zack and Aerith dropped Vanitas and Sora at the Strife's doorstep. Reminding them also to be 'good boys' while they were gone. For Sora it was a sleepover but the older Fair wasn't happy about it. Let alone be dragged and babysit his little idiotic of a brother.

Aerith knocked on the door. They've heard a 'coming!' sound inside. The knob turned, revealing the older Strife twin, Ventus and an older woman with jet black hair. The two older women hugged each other while the kids chorused an 'EEWWWW!' sound. Ventus and Sora were excited to see each other, jumping up and down at the hallway. Vanitas? He couldn't care less what's the fuss is about letting himself inside the house.

"I'm sorry for the bother Tifa," said Aerith explaining herself. The black-haired woman who goes by the name, Tifa says that it's alright. "Don't worry about it, Aerith. I'm sure your kids would get along with my twins," she assured the brunette woman.

She couldn't stay any longer. Time is ticking and they need to hurry up and get the mission done. The Fair's mother waved them goodbye. Sora did the same and Vanitas just nod.

"Come in, come in." Tifa ushered the twins to go to the living room where his set of twins are (only Roxas was in there since Ventus was beside the younger Fair). The design was amazing and simple compared to theirs. They owned too many antiques that if you took one wrong step, you might break something and giving their parents trouble isn't what they need. At the couch was Roxas watching some violent show with splatter, blood and killing on it. Tifa sighed calling for her younger twin's attention.

"Roxas!" said Tifa. The blonde Strife turned his head seeing his mother together with Vanitas. A person he isn't happy to see. Nor does he ever want to see, period. "Come and play with Vanitas here," tapping the older Fair's shoulder. Roxas face became sour, shaking his head that he doesn't want to play with him. I feel the same way, too bad the blonde couldn't read minds.

As the Strife's mother went back to the kitchen and prepares dinner, the two of them glared at each other. "So you're here as well?" Roxas was the first to break the silence. Vanitas ignored his question, heading towards a single couch so he could play with his game console.

"Hmmft!" tsked Roxas. "Just don't get in my way, you freak!" leaving Vanitas alone with his game. He didn't flinched because he knew that he was just a guest in this family. He promised also to be good and not do anything stupid. Vanitas is keeping the end of their mother's orders.

It was dinnertime with the Strife's at 8 pm. Everyone was seated, including the Fair twins. Tifa served roasted chicken with rosemary syrup. Ventus and Sora were the first ones to dig in the food while their twins were embarrassed and humiliated with their actions. Ventus was stuffing so much chicken in his mouth, beginning to choke. He quickly grabbed some water, chugging it down. "Ha!" putting the glass into the table. The Strife's mother asked if Ven was alright. The younger Strife assured her Mom that he's okay.

After dinner, it was time for bed, the Fair twins had been granted to use the guest room. They took a shower first and changed into their pajamas. Tifa prepared the bed of the twins, turning the aircon. When the two got out of the bathroom cleaned and ready for bed, she said a 'goodnight' to them before turning off the lights and closed the door. The younger brunette was already snoring so loud, making Vanitas have such a hard time closing his eyes whenever he hears his brother talk in his dreams. Sora can sleep fine even if they are in a neighbor's house. Vanitas was different.

The bed was too small making 'creek' sounds whenever they move and plus the fact that his little brother was hagging the bed all to himself was more disturbing. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Kairi…hehehehe." The brunette says mumbling a redhead in his sleep. He got up, making sure not to make any more noise. Vanitas crept downstairs, seeing a little light from it. Probably someone was still awake watching tv. He saw Roxas sitting again the couch with tv turned on, a controller in his hands. He's playing games in the middle of the night with low volume.

Roxas was startled to see the raven haired but continued on whatever he is doing. Neither of them dared to speak, waiting for the night to end.

"Sora! Sora!" Ven continuously shaking the brunette to wake up.

"You gotta see downstairs!" Sora wasn't exactly the morning type of guy like his twin is. He also doesn't like people telling him to get up. The sky-print pajamas was ruffled, he tried to covers himself with the blankets until he realized that there's no one beside him. Where is Vanitas?

"Vani?" said Sora, scratching his eyes, as he makes his way downstairs. Ventus was already ahead of him giggling like a madman. When he peeked over, he saw that his brother and Roxas were fast asleep. Together. In the same couch! They were literally sleeping together. I mean sleeping! Together! Literally! Vanitas foot was on Roxas's face while the blonde's foot was in his brother as well. Sora's sleep-deprived self has been awake. He couldn't afford not to miss this memorable scene to waste. Fishing out his phone, he took a snapshot of them, commemorating the scene.

"They look adorable aren't they?" said Ventus not taking his eyes off of his brother's peaceful face.

"I am so putting this as my wallpaper.

You should do the same, Ven!"

**As of now. Can I ask for your help? I need your suggestion. I'm running out of ideas. Just message me your idea. I'll try to come with it as soon as possible. **


	11. Photos

||Photos||

"OMG Ven! This is hilarious." Sora said laughing so hard, staring something at his phone. Ventus on the other did the same holding the brunette's phone.

They were still overwhelmed about the fact their brothers, who in fact doesn't even have a good relationship with the other had slept, together. Sora and Ventus had decided to put those once-in-a-lifetime shots as their wallpapers of each other's mobile phones. It was his and Ventus' _Dirty Little Secret _hoping that their respective brothers wouldn't see it.

School was almost over when Sora realized that he had to get his books since he promised Vanitas or more importantly, he was been ordered by their beloved mother for him to be tutored by his older brother. The older Strife joined Sora leaving their phones unattended. Little did they know that they have been heard by a talkative person like Ienzo.

Vanitas was done with basketball practice, changing his sweaty shirt into a clean one when someone tapped him in the back. He turned and saw Ienzo, one of the most talkative or so what he calls as **"Mr. I Know Everything" **not because he's a smart ass in the class or so that's what everyone think he is. The black-haired raven wasn't amused seeing the guy. In fact he was very displeased, trying to ignore that he does exist.

"Oh come now, Vanitas. Surely you must know that I mean no harm," the bluenette replied as he pace up with Vanitas. The older Fair ignored him, trying to walk faster but Ienzo was persistent to catch up. We know that Vanitas only has a small string of patience when it comes to people bugging him. Take note of Sora. He finally halt facing smart ass, "What. Do. You. Want?"

"Please, Vanitas. I have a name you know?"

"I've no time for these crazy windups, Ienzo. If you're going to say something, spill. Otherwise I wouldn't even dare to waste my nanosecond of time just talking to useless stuffs." Vanitas glared at Ienzo as he stepped backward. Jeez… he doesn't really waste time isn't he?

The bluenette sighed. "I've heard your little twin has been laughing around lately together with Ventus Strife."

"Like I care. Sora can laugh whoever he wants," said Vanitas. Ienzo smirked, which annoyed the older Fair a lot. He doesn't understand what's on his mind nor does he want to. They're not even close. Vanitas was ready to leave that took his attention.

"Ah… But I think they're laughing because of you." Great. The older Fair stopped but after a millisecond, he left Ienzo behind.

No way. There's no way that the source of his little twin laughing was because of himself.

"That's impossible…" he murmured walking towards the classroom. If anything, Sora should cower in fear not happy because of him— and he doesn't know why in the worlds would make his younger twin laugh because of him.

Not unless— he hurried himself at Sora's desk with a phone lying on top. He grabbed it sliding it to unlock but cannot continue because of the password. Vanitas was smart, so he typed in the red head's name making the gadget unlock. Really…who in the right mind would put their crush name as their password? Only Sora is. At welcome screen, he saw his photo of him sleeping together with Roxas. Vanitas face was in rage. No one could possibly be able to make him calm after seeing this photograph of him.

"That idiot," shaking his grasp of Sora's phone.

"Thank God, Vani wouldn't kill me." Speak of the devil. Sora was at the door together with Ventus Strife.

"I know right wait till I te—" Ven shuddered seeing Vanitas. The younger Fair was looking at Ventus, asking if he's alright before turning around and saw his brother. Vanitas was covered with demonic aura that made Sora cower. With so much fear that he'd encounter in his life.

"I remembered I have somewhere to go, Sora. See ya tomorrow!" Ventus dashed in his desk, grabbing all of his things as he passed Vanitas. The older blonde didn't even look back anymore because he knew that something terrible is about to happen.

The Fair twins were now alone. Sora was beginning to pee inside of his pants for being scared at looking at his brother.

"V-Vani?" Sora said as he tries hard to pronounce every letters in the alphabet. Vanitas stepped forward grabbing the collar of his twin's shirt.

"You're in one hell of a night, idiot."


	12. Kara

A/N: Request made by Terra Force XIII. I swear. Ever since I remember, I always know that Halloween is on October 10. But really it's October 31st. I can't believe I was wrong. I'm sorry guys. I'll just make this chapter based on the Holiday _**All Souls or All Saint's Day**_. (I can't remember if it's the same or not. Oh well)

||Kara||

The Fair Family had decided to visit the cemetery where someone special in their family had died, only for the twins. It was also the day where you commemorate the people who already passed away in the land of the living.

"Well pick you up after ten minutes all right?" Aerith said. The twins nodded, moving towards the gates of the Radiant Cemetery. Sora was holding a bouquet of lilies that her mother bought on their way in the haunted place.

"Hey," Sora asked his brother. Vanitas looked at the brunette as they walked together. They've passed so many tombstones. Some of the names are fading while others have been perfectly clean. Gravestones of the riches and average people can be distinguished just by looking at the differences of smoothness of the asphalt and rocks they've used in making the grave tomb.

Vanitas wasn't really exactly a talker when it comes to talking about _him._ The same Sora has been feeling right now. They stopped on a tomb. Its size was like a baby has been buried here. The older Fair dusted out the dirt so the letters can be visible.

_**Kara. Vanitas's cat**_

"I can never compete myself when Kara's around." Sora said, kneeling down and putting the flowers down. Vanitas smirked, "You and Kara are way too different." The younger Fair chuckled. The twins reminisce the days when Kara was still alive. Sora was always afraid of the feline. She would always scratch, hiss and sometimes claws off his face. But she's different when it comes to her owner. She would pur at Vanitas. Always want to be carried by him.

"You know…I was kinda jealous of Kara." The brunette confessed. " You smile whenever she's with you and you always frown whenever I'm with you. I'm still sorry about what happened to her."

"Stop apologizing," Vanitas replied. "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. No one wanted it at the first place. Besides…" he looked at his younger twin, the goofiness of his face, his electric blue eyes, and the annoying frown that's his signature.

"I'm pretty sure wherever Kara is right now. She is willing to give me to you so I can torture you more often.

"I bet Kara is jealous right now with all the attention I'm giving to you right now." As Vanitas messed up Sora's perfectly spiked hair. A honk of a car can be heard somewhere which they know that it was their car. They raced towards the meadow road. When they looked back at the grave, a smoky ghostly figure of the feline cat can be seen as she makes a final _'Meow'_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've read Vanitas's wikia and saw the word 'kara' which in Japanese meant 'empty'<em>**


	13. Advice

A/N: This is a request from a very good friend of mine from twitter, Sarah. She's great and draws cute stuffs especially Kingdom Hearts. I hope I did justice on this one. I'll cut this into two parts. Enjoy~

|| Advice ||

It wasn't really a Vanitas _thing. _After meeting Kairi's cousin, Xion for about a month, he can't help but to have secret glances, stares or even secret stalking her. Vanitas wasn't the kind of guy that fancies a girl. Let alone be a center of his full attention. He sometimes talks to himself like crazy.

I've just met her for a month! Why is she making that annoying mannerism? When would she stop laughing? Why do I always keep looking at her?

The raven-haired Fair tried his best to ignore it but he couldn't. He even did study on human relationships so he would this feeling. All the books that he'd read all points to _**love. **_Vanitas wanted to laugh. Love? Him? That was crazy. Throughout his readings, watching love story movies that he secretly bought without the knowledge of their parents, the only solution pointing him was to confess. All of his life, he didn't think that this day would even come to him.

But what can he do when his heart is telling him to confess to the only woman who makes his heart beats faster?

This is idiotic, Vanitas thought. But every time he thinks about the young gal. Her eyes, lips, hair and the way she fidgets on her hands when she's nervous. Everything about Xion makes the raven boy annoy the hell out of him.

"Alright, that's it." Vanitas said, storming out of his room and make his way to the door where a sign says _**"Sora's Room". **_Kicking the doors, his brother, Sora shrieked in fear, covering himself with blankets. What a girl. Seeing that his twin was in a bad mood, he couldn't remember that he had done something that could make his brother be pissed at him.

The brunette couldn't even speak straight without twitching. He asked if what is Vanitas doing on his room with a foul mood. "I-I didn't do anything to make you mad. Aren't I?" The older Fair grinned at Sora. "No," said Vanitas. He crashed down on Sora's bed looking at the brunette with intense eyes. "I need your help." Stating his so called 'love problem' at the one who knew has a very crappy history after confessing to the red-head. He can ask his Dad about his but from the history he had with him. He couldn't even mutter this stuff without embarrassing himself and trust him. He'd never asked for love advice with his Father. He'd rather asked his brother or Roxas, Riku or whoever that is on Sora's friends list that he knew.

"That's it?" Sora bluffed like it wasn't such a big deal. For Vanitas it is a big deal, period. "Oh My God Vani. You've been PMSing for the past few weeks because you don't know on how to confess to Xion?" "I knew it. Asking for advice is a waste of time. Forget it!" Vanitas stood. He knew the consequences that Sora would just takes this as an advantage to get revenge on him. The brunette didn't mean to be amused but seeing the older Fair get so worked up just because he doesn't know how to impres— sorry confess to the girl he has feelings for makes him want to vomit.

"Man up Vanitas!" Sora said, patting his brother's back. "That would only ruin your life if you can't even tell Xion your feelings. That annoying feeling," pointing Vanitas's chest, "That would never leave if you don't make a move." Make a move or Let this annoying feeling annoy you more and more? At this point, Vanitas was defeated.

"All right Sora," the raven-haired sighed putting his hands in the air as a sign of defeat. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffhanger. <em>**


	14. Answer

A/N: I've been cliffhanger-ed by my own story. This is a crime. I shall end this chapter with a very good one. I hope I didn't exceed the rules of the challenge. If I did, then I am terribly sorry and will write other chapters that would revolve on the twins. Enjoy~

|| Answer ||

_**Monday. 8 A.M.**_

"I look ridiculous in these!"

"No you're not. You look new and cool. Besides you said you'll do whatever I told you for Xion to notice you right?"

"That doesn't mean that I wanted to look like a dork in front of her."

"Oh pish the thought Vanitas! You look handsome and I swear Xion will be head-over-heels for you."

"I'm getting the vibes that it wouldn't."

The Fair twins went to the _Usual Spot _where they meet with others and go to school together. Sora was really proud about what he did to his brother. He did a little makeover to look _dashing _in Xion's eyes. Vanitas wasn't comfortable. He is annoyed at himself as to why did he even bother to agree with the brunette's plan on which he calls as; _**"How to amused a maiden by Sora Sky Fair." **_Even the title is poorly thought of. Then they heard sounds coming near them. The others are here, Vanitas mumbled. He wanted to back out of this because 1. He looked ridiculous and 2. He was going to embarrass himself in front of Sora's friends and also Blackbird, Xion to be precise.

The ones to arrive were the Strife twins. Ventus was jolly as ever while Roxas was busy, lost at his book that he'd been reading along the walk. Sora called the Strife brothers. "Good So—" Ventus stopped walking while Roxas was still moving, didn't know what was happening when he look towards. Riku and Namine were next, same expression to Riku but Namine gasped quietly. And lastly were the cousins. Here goes nothing, says Vanitas in his mind.

"Kairi! Good Morning" said Sora approaching the incoming ladies. Kairi and Xion were chatting when they heard the brunette's voice calling for the red-head. They turned, both astound by the _**Vanitas **_that they are seeing right now.

"Vanitas?" the raven-haired girl said looking at the older Fair. He was wearing school uniform like the others all right but his was properly worn. Buttoned polo, ID in place, collar folded perfectly, polished black shoes that they knew he doesn't wear to school except for sneakers, school pants and not the usual torn jeans. This was a completely different Vanitas. The older Fair couldn't look her in the eyes. He didn't know what to say, though he had perfectly memorized the whole script that Sora made last night. Just for this day.

Then a sudden burst of laughter came from Ventus, Riku and Roxas. The three of them couldn't take it after controlling their after seeing the change of the raven-haired Fair.

"Ahahaha! You look ridiculous in that state!"

"I need my camera. Ven quick! Lend me your phone,"

"I'm sorry Vanitas but.. kuhehehe…hehehe…. Whahahha! This is just too much to handle!"

I'll get your asses later. He ignored the laughter but he was, indeed, bothered. "Oh come on, guys," Sora whined pushing the others to walk, "Let's leave these two alone. I'll tell you everything when we get at school." The boys were still laughing. Kairi followed them, telling Vanitas to let her cousin get on school on time. Or else. That got him shiver, just a little bit.

"But Kai—" Xion said but the red-head just waved at her and besides, he trust Vanitas.

Silence fell between the two of them. No one dared to speak, making Xion nervous, thus doing her mannerism with her hands.

"Stop doing that stupid mannerism!" Vanitas shouted at Xion which he didn't mean to do. The raven-haired woman was on the verge of crying. No! This is not what I had in mind! Don't you dare cry in front of me! Then suddenly, out of the blue, "Give me your bag," said Vanitas. Xion didn't argue and gave her bag to the older Fair and they start to walk towards the school.

_**Walk with her together and talk about anything that will keep her in interest. Never forget to take her bag. That would be romantic.**_

That was the advice of his idiot that made Kairi liked him. So old school, Vanitas thought. But what does he know about courting? None. Zero. As the two raved-haired walked together, Vanitas couldn't help but to steal glances again towards Blackbird. She could see that he was looking at her, making her blush. For Vanitas, the walk took forever and he still hasn't tried to talk to her. He was going to open his mouth but Xion beat her, "Why the sudden change, Vanitas?"

"Sora forced me."

"Well…you could've said **NO** to him."

"You don't know how persuasive that idiot is."

"…"

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"I…See…"

They have reached school and he could only to do was to ask 'How was your Day?'. Xion asked for bag. Vanitas gave it to her and she went ahead towards the classroom. It didn't work.

"I am personally going to kill you!" said an angry Vanitas grabbing Sora's collar. He was really pissed that his advice didn't work on the raven gal and he took a lot of wits in allowing his twin to have a makeover of himself. Sora wailed in fear. He didn't know that Xion was a _hard catch._ "I've trusted you and your judgement," said Vanitas. He let his brunette twin go, scrunching up his fist. "Now repent." Suddenly, the Strife twins plus Riku appeared and Sora was been saved from the raven-haired fists.

"Riku!" Sora cried hiding on his best friend's back. The older Fair tsked, "If you're just gonna tell me how embarrassing I look like don't bother. I already know that."

"Aww Vani…" Ventus said. He wanted to hug the raven Fair but his glare was saying that "Make a move or I'll punch you in the face" and just stood there. Roxas was still grinning like crazy, making fun of the older Fair. "What a sucker you are Vanitas." "Listen to you. It's not like you had a great time confessing with blondie. You're just as bad as this idiot," pointing Sora, "and those two loveless."

"HEY!" Riku and Ven said in unison.

"Why you—" Roxas gritted his teeth, challenging Vanitas but tried to control his temper. "If you really wanted to get your girl, you gotta be a slave for her."

"No in way hell." Vanitas bluntly said. "It's a metaphor you dunderhead!" "What did you just call me?!"

"All right time out you guys!" Ven shouted, halting the two down. Riku raking his hair like a Supermodel, "This wouldn't solve anything. Look if you want Xion to like you, we'll help you out." Vanitas laughed saying that how will they do that help Vanitas if they haven't have any experiences except for Roxas that is. At this point, Ven and Riku was angry shouting at the raven-haired to "Just trust us."

Trust them. Okay if their advice was a lot worse then they'll have to meet with Mr. Knuckles and Mrs. Pain.

_**If there's something that your wants to do but embarrassed or she has plans. Take it and do it for her. **_

In the cafeteria, Vanitas saw that there are people circling around towards Xion. He went there and saw that some guys are asking him if she can teach them techniques about on sword fencing which Xion is very good at. Vanitas took the offer but Xion looked at him like she was disappointed.

Fail.

_**Be nice to her. **_

Without making any effort, he failed.

_**Try to act cool in front of her. **_

This was the last straw when Xion stood up. "I've had enough," she said, "This isn't you. Change back to the Vanitas that I know!" Xion stormed out of the classroom and left the older Fair alone. All the advices that he got from his twin and his useless friends were fails. They couldn't even help him or get a chance for Blackbird's heart. Vanitas screamed on top of his lungs that can be heard loudly by neighboring classrooms. He was very annoyed at himself and also at Xion.

"Change back to the _Vanitas _that you know, huh?" he mumbled. Closing his eyes for a bit then ran towards the door to find a certain someone.

Screw the advices. Screw everything. I'm gonna do this if she likes it or not.

* * *

><p>He ran towards the rooftop where she always stays there and rest for a while. Opening the door, he saw Xion looking at the clear blue sky. The older Fair stepped forward. Hearing the noise made the raven-haired turn around to see Vanitas. She still looked radiant and simple. Just as I like it.<p>

"Vanitas if you're going to play around with then forget it."

"You said you wanted me to change back to the Vanitas that you knew right?" he asked. Xion didn't understand what he wanted to say then without explanation, she could feel the lips of Vanitas in hers. She pulled away, slapping Vanitas on the face but her hand was caught by him.

"What are you doing?" Xion demanded. Vanitas was dead serious before saying anything.

"Become one with me. Unite with me. Form a bond with me, Blackbird."

Xion's face flustered. She couldn't understand what Vanitas wanted to say. Become one. Unite. Form a bond. This doesn't make sense!

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?!" her face was still red. The older Fair grinned, pulling her closer to him. "So what if I am?" at this rate, Xion finally managed to pull a slap on his face. Vanitas backed away from her but nevertheless she was laughing.

"I am not good with girls. Does it look like we have a female in the family?"

"What about your Mother?"

"She's not an exception.

"Become one with me, Blackbird?"

"You and you're crazy words, Vanitas."

And with that, the two of them smiled at each other as they went towards the next of their class.

Did Xion said yes on Vanitas's confession? It would always be a mystery. Only Xion and Vanitas knows what happened.


End file.
